


Fourth of July

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: Boomer tells Bubbles she loves her but she's already in love with someone else..





	Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote before I wrote Summer Fling, Don't Mean a Thing but honestly I like this short little thing more than I'll ever like that 13 chapter long fic

"I wish you'd known how much I loved you, Bubbles." My throat closed up as I said the word "love" and I strained out her name. It cut my tongue and scraped passed my teeth. Her name hurt to say. I felt the sharp pain pierce my chest. Her name no longer brought comfort to me. It was no longer sweet. It was bitter.

"Oh, Boomer," She pressed the palm of her hand to my cheek, "I wish I cared enough to know."

Fireworks erupted and music blared all around. The sparks spread out across the horizon and rained down into the ocean. The burning wood competed with the scent of fireworks. I loved the way fireworks smelled but never as much as I loved the way she did. I watched as she ran into the arms of someone else. That curly red-haired, freckle-faced girl pulled her close. Their hands meshed together while they strolled along side the shore. The water buried their feet whenever the tide came in.

I wished I'd told her sooner. If I had told her sooner we could've been together instead of dating other people. We could've been as happy as Blossom and Brick. We could've been a great team like Buttercup and Butch. I would be the person I see in her eyes when she looked at me.

I wondered how she had fallen in love with a girl like Princess. She was stuck up and selfish. She hated the world and people unlike her. It just didn't make sense to me. Bubbles was friendly and selfless. She loved everyone! Even people different from her. She loved to help people. Princess had even tried to kill her when they were kids! All because they wouldn't let her become one of them. How had Bubbles gotten over that?! Well, I tried to kill her too but I changed! I'm not bad anymore!

"Boomer!" I heard someone shout.

I forced my eyes away from the happy couple. My brothers were waving me over. Brick had a volleyball in his hands. I looked one more time at Bubbles. She was kissing her girlfriend. Her hands on her hips, holding their bodies close, and her Princess tangled her hands into Bubbles's sand-colored locks. I could almost feel her soft hair on my finger tips. Bubbles pulled away, smiling.

Princess's lips split into a wide grin. It was as bright as the fireworks going off above our heads. She was probably admiring her bright blue eyes and wondering how she ever got so lucky. Both girls giggled before continuing their walk. I smiled at them. Bubbles was happy and that's all that mattered. I jogged towards my brothers. Maybe, just maybe, Princess had changed too.


End file.
